Un torneo diferente a los demás
by AlexLopezGua
Summary: Unos nuevos jugadores vendrán haciendo que la Mansión se ponga patas arriba.
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:**

Nada de lo que verán aquí es mío, si así fuera millonario.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

**Mansion Smash**

Se veía una hermosa mansión con un bello jardín delante de la misma.

—Muy buen día chicos—Saludo Master Hand—Como sabrán hoy se inaugura nuestro tercer torneo, llamado Super Smash Brawl—Anuncio La mano.

— ¿Y van a venir nuevos competidores?—Pregunto una chica hermosa, que usaba un vestido rosa y una hermosa corona se hallaba sobre su cabello que era color dorado.

—Si Peach y por eso los llame—Dijo Master Hand—Cada uno tendrá que compartir su cuarto con un compañero, porque Crazy destruyo la mansión en un ataque nervioso, bien el bus ya viene.

—Que bien ojala vengan más niños—Dijo un niño de tez acaramelada y ojos violetas que vestía una playera y unos pantaloncillos cortos.

—Si lo harán Ness pero solo uno—Anuncio la mano—Miren hay vienen.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic, desenme suerte, contendra parejas hetero y yaoi a lo mejor yuri pero todo a su tiempo, las parejas que ya se que estaran es:

Ness/Lucas, Marth/Ike, Link/Zelda.

Fu algo corto pero es para darles una probatida a esta historia.


	2. Los Nuevos

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que ven aquí es mío, si así fuera seria millonario

* * *

**Los Nuevos**

* * *

—Muy bien todos pongan atención nombrare a los nuevos y luego a su compañero—Anuncio Master Hand—Pit Icarius—Un chico con cabello castaño, de tez pálida y unos ojos azules y unas enormes alas paso al frente—Muy bien Pit preséntate.

—Hola…Soy Pit…Espero hacer muchos amigos—Dijo algo nervioso el ángel.

—De acuerdo tu pareja será Link Hyrule—Anuncio la mano—Preséntate a los nuevos Link.

—Soy Link, hola y no sé que mas decir

—La siguiente pareja es Diddy Kong y Donkey Kong—Dijo la mano.

—Hola soy Diddy, ¿Cómo están?—Nadie le contesto y el mono solo se fue algo frustrado.

—Siguientes son Mario y Luigi.

—No, ¿Por que con Luigi? —Pregunto un triste Mario.

—Son hermanos debe ser más fácil.

—Si como usted no tiene que soportar las histerias de Luigi.

— ¿Quién soporta a Crazy aquí tú o yo?—Pregunto la mano.

—Ok, pero si empieza con lo del violador asesino que lo quiere matar, yo lo terminare haciendo.

Luego de haber distribuido las habitaciones a casi todos iba a repartir las habitaciones triples y simples.

—Bien la única habitación simple será de alguien muy inesperado…

—Es el asesino violador pedófilo, ¿Cómo pudo?, No quiero que me violen—Grito Luigi.

—Un as-s-esi-no—Lucas empezó a gritar y llorar.

—Tranquilo es mentira—Le dijo Ness que le tendió la mano para ayudarlo dado a que se había caído.

—G-Gra-cias, me llamo Lucas—Se presento el rubio.

—Yo Ness un placer conocerte, ojala seamos amigos.

—Si espero

—Miren hay viene—Anuncio Master, Luigi se escondió debajo del vestido de Peach.

Ambas puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre algo mayor con barba y pelo café y con varias armas.

—Snake Solid Snake reportándose al servicio—Dijo Snake.

—Bien ahora paso con los niños como siempre Nana tendrás habitación individual—Anuncio Master Hand—Young Link—Llamo la mano pero nadie le contesto.

—Señor vera Young Link está pasando por su etapa de la pubertad—Le dijo Zelda.

—De acuerdo, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una copia de Link en menos de veinticuatro horas?—Se pregunto asimismo la mano maestra.

—Yo sé solo llame a este número—Anuncio un feliz Link.

—De acuerdo lo pensare, mientras tanto Red tu dormirás con Popo y Ness tu con Lucas—Dicho esto la mano se retiro.

Muchos empezaron a platicar dado a que no se conocían.

—Bueno pueden pasar al comedor la comida ya casi esta lista—Anuncio Peach.

* * *

En el comedor habían cuatro mesas cada quien se sentaba donde quería.

Peach se sentó en la mesa de las chicas.

—Oigan no me van a creer de lo que me entere—Dijo Peach.

—Adivino Marth admitió ser gay—Dijo Zelda.

—Si, No, ¿Qué?—Balbuceo Peach.

—Yo si se que Luigi se disfraza de mujer—Dijo Samus.

—Si, No, mejor déjenme que les cuente, Master Hand va traer a tres nuevos para sustituir a Mewtow, Roy y Dr. Mario—Anuncio Peach.

—Bueno Roy quería ser famoso y firmo un contrato así que era obvio que tendría sustituto, Dr. Mario anuncio que iba a estar en la sala medica desde que descubrió Dr. House y Mewtow se fue por cobarde y porque hasta yo se que enojar a Marth no es bueno.

— ¿Y quiénes son?—Pregunto Zelda.

—Hasta donde yo sé uno se llama Ike o algo así, viene una nueva mujer no se su nombre y por ultimo esta un tipo de Animal Crossing—Comento Peach.

* * *

—Habitación 303, ojala me toque con Falco pero no se tal vez no eso me pasa por no estar en la repartición—Se dijo asimismo Fox.

El zorro entro a la habitación vio que era de un azul claro y un gran ventanal oyó que la ducha estaba prendida.

Al ver quien salía de la ducha dio un grito tremendo.

* * *

**Comedor**

—Te apuesto cinco fichas a que descubrió a su nuevo compañero—Le dijo Mario a Link.

—Es eso o encontró a Luigi disfrazado de mujer otra vez—Dijo Falco.

—Eso si da miedo y asco—Dijo Link.

—Oigan estoy aquí no hablen de mi como que si no estuviera—Reclamo Luigi.

—Me niego a compartir habitación con el—Grito Fox entrando al comedor.

—Lastima zorrito estarás conmigo te guste o no—Dijo una voz atrás de él.

—Les he dicho que hacen una linda pareja—Les dijo Falco haciendo que ambos lo fulminaran con la mirada.

En eso llega Crazy Hand

—Holaaaa Chicos aquí les traigo a tres nuevos concursantes que perdieron el bus—Anuncio la mano—Ikeeee, Wii Fit Trainer y a este amigo que no sé cómo se llama aunque parece de aquellos que fuman hierba, por cierto Marth tú dormirás con Ike pero nada de toqueteos no quiero un embarazado aquí.

El príncipe solo se puso más rojo que un tomate.

—Vayan a comer en lo que yo preparo su primera batalla—Anuncio la mano saliendo por la pared.

—Bien, ¿Quién es Marth?—Pregunto el mercenario.

Marth solo levanto la mano.

—Que raro pensé que hombres y mujeres dormían separado—Comento Ike.

—Como te atreves—Grito un enfurecido Marth.

—Como oíste princesa.

—No te das cuenta que soy un Hombre.

—Lo siento es por la tiara y por tu cabello aunque pareces mujer.

—Mira tú Gorila sin cerebro a mi no me insultas.

—Huy sí que miedo me das Martha

A estas alturas él en el comedor había un gran silencio.

—Miren ustedes dos si empiezan con malas palabrotas me las pagan—Anuncio Peach con su sartén en la mano.

—Así y si digo Mier…—Ike no pudo continuar ya que Peach lo había golpeado—Los niños no aprenderán malas palabras mientras yo viva, ahora sigan comiendo y Marth tu lleva a Ike a su habitación.

El chico únicamente acepto solo porque le daba miedo Peach.

* * *

**Cuarto Ness y Lucas**

Ambos chicos después de terminar de comer fueron a su habilitación a platicar.

—…Ósea que somos del mismo juego—Aclaro Ness a Lucas.

—Que bien.

Se oyó un gran trueno y luego de eso empezó a llover, Lucas del susto se acobijo bien entre sus sabanas.

— ¿Estas Bien?—Pregunto Ness.

—Si, solo que tengo miedo a las tormentas—Dijo el rubio al borde de las lagrimas.

—Está bien eso les pasa a todos Luego de un silencio algo incomodo Ness le dijo—Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo.

—Es-estas seguro?

—Si mi cama es grande

El rubio se paso a la otra cama y se acostó dándole la espalda a Ness.

—G-G-racias

* * *

**Cuarto de Ike y Marth**

—De acuerdo tú ganas maldita princesita—Dijo el mercenario.

— ¿Qué te dije de llamarme así?

—Que si no quería acabar en un hospital que me callara.

—Exacto ahora duérmete.

* * *

**Pasillo del segundo Nivel**

Zelda iba caminando a su habitación bueno la habitación de las chicas pero en fin allí dormía ella cuando choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto el desconocido.

—Si gracias, Link

—Y ¿A dónde ibas?

—A mi cuarto

La chica ya se iba ir cuando Link la volvió a llamar.

—Zelda te puedo preguntar algo—Dijo el chico que estaba algo sonrojado.

—Claro

—Tu bueno este ya sabes si tu pues, ¿Quieressalirconmigoelviernes?

—Claro…

—Digo si no quieres… espera dijiste que si?

—Si

—Ok—El chico se retiro y entro a su habitación para celebrar de la alegría.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo que les pareció bueno malo, terrible, algo.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. De Amenazas, Gritos y mas

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que ven aquí es mío, si así fuera seria millonario

* * *

**Un gran Comienzo**

* * *

**Comedor**

—Buenos días Smashers espero que hayan dormido bien, hoy llega el ultimo concursante Toon Link—El chico entro viendo a los chicos algo nervioso—Dormirás con Red y Popo.

—Eso significa que dormiré en el baño.

—No Popo se llama ese pequeño esquimal de por allá.

—De acuerdo si así lo dice usted.

—Vete a comer—Ordeno la mano maestra.

* * *

**Mesa de las Chicas**

—Samus te enteraste—Dijo la princesa del reino champiñón.

—No cual es el chisme de hoy—Pregunto Samus.

—Que Zelda y Link tienen una cita para este viernes.

—Por fin se animo y pensé que no tenía los suficientes…

—Samus sabes que significa esto—Le dijo Peach.

—No

—Que vamos a espiar su cita para que todo salga perfecto…

La princesa del reino champiñón no pudo seguir hablando porque Master Hand empezó a hablar.

—Como algunos sabrán habrán tres torneos el de parejas donde la vez pasada Samus y Pikachu ganaron, el Individual donde Meta Knight tiene el trofeo y el general donde Marth es el actual campeón—Dicho esto la Mano se retiro.

—Si Martha tiene el trofeo esto será fácil—Comento el mercenario.

—Como me dijiste.

—Lo que oíste princesita, admitámoslo las princesitas como tú no pueden pelear—Ike no se dio cuenta que Zelda y Peach se pararon de sus asientos y al hacerlo fueron directamente con el mercenario a arreglar cuentas.

* * *

**Fuera del comedor**

— ¿Así que todos se quieren aquí?—Pregunto Lucas.

—Si todos ni siquiera los villanos se pelean—Respondió Ness.

Al entrar al comedor a ambos les cayó un poco de comida producto de la pelea que se estaba llevando antes.

—Para que aprendas que las princesas si sabemos pelear—Le respondió Peach.

—Peach contrólate ya llegaron los niños—Le dijo Zelda, Peach dejo de ahorcar a Ike para ir a saludar a los niños que en ese momento entraban.

—Saludos, como ya sabrán hoy inicia el torneo y es el de parejas para darle emoción al asunto Crazy Hand a elegido las parejas—Anuncio Master Hand.

—Hooola queridos, chicos y chicas, mi lindo hermanito me dejo hacer las parejas esta vez y las posteare hoy en el tablero rojo.

— ¿M-Master Hand por que lo dejo?—`Pregunto una nerviosa Samus.

—Dime si a ti te preguntaran toda la noche y no te dejaran dormir…

—Ya entendí, no es para que me cuente su vida privada—Le respondió la caza recompensas

* * *

**Salón Principal**

— ¿Oigan ya postearon a las parejas?—Pregunto Snake.

—Poyo—Respondió Kirby moviendo la cabeza.

—Que no me toque con el aldeano, que no me toque con el aldeano—Se decía Mario y cuando ve quien es su pareja se sonroja.

—Esa mano no sabe con quién se mete, quien en su sano juicio me pone con el secundon de Luigi—Grito molesto el Aldeano.

—Bip Bip Bip Bop (Me toco con Wii Fit Trainer) —Anuncio Game and Watch.

Todos estaban comentando sobre sus parejas y en eso llega Luigi a ver la lista.

—Mamma Mia, me toco con el asesino, violador, pedófilo—Grito un histérico Luigi para luego desmallarse.

Entrada la noche se oyó un grito por toda la mansión y algunos fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

—Luigi que te dijimos de gritar—Grito Mario, para luego darse cuenta que era Marth.

—Como se le ocurre a esa inepta mano ponerme con ese gorila retrasado—Grito Marth.

— ¿Te puso con DK?—Pregunto Peach.

—No, peor aun con el idiota de Ike.

—Oigan, ¿Quién grito?—Pregunto Ike para luego ver a Marth—Así que fuiste tú…—No continuo porque Peach lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Yo no dije nada, ¿Con quién e toco participar por cierto?—Pregunto el mercenario para cambiar el tema.

—Con Marth–Respondió Pit.

* * *

**Cocina**

—A ver si entendí dices que no deberíamos pelear porque somos "Amigos"—Pregunto Fox a un Wolf que tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—Tómalo como quieras zorrito—Le respondió este haciendo que Fox se sonrojara.

* * *

**Salón Principal**

—Esto es tu culpa—Grito Marth a Ike.

—Mia no se si te das cuenta pero tú eres el de la culpa—Le respondió Ike.

—Oigan silencio no le den ese ejemplo a los niños—Les grito Peach.

Ambos se callaron y se dieron cuenta que media mansión los estaba viendo, y más de alguno estaba comiendo palomitas.

—Oigan yo los puedo ayudar con sus problemas de pareja—Respondió La Wii Fit Trainer, haciendo que estos se sonrojaran.

—No somos pareja—Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Hay el amor, hacia era cuando mi linda Peach se caso conmigo—Dijo Bowser.

—Te recuerdo que fui obligada—Le respondió ella.

—Pero seguimos casados.

—Pues pido el divorcio.

—También les hare un espacio a ustedes dos—Respondió la Entrenadora.

—Si lo haces, lo harás con todos los locos de por aquí—Le dijo Master que iba entrando por la puerta.

—No puedo creerlo un día y destruyeron el Salón, Wii Fit Trainer tú te encargaras de terapiarlos a todos tal vez así se calman un poco—Sentencio la Mano Maestra.

—Pero no es culpa de todos—Dijo un molesto Aldeano.

—Dale terapias extra a él y a Luigi—Le susurro—Y ustedes dos arreglen sus problemas de pareja o verán—Les dijo a Ike y a Marth.

—Que tienen todos con decirnos que somos pareja—Gritaron los dos.

—No me imites.  
—Cállate.

—Tú cállate.

—Como dije es amor y del más puro—Dijo Bowser al borde de las lagrimas.

* * *

**Habitación de Link y Pit**

—Oye Pit tu qué opinas—Dijo Link mostrando le al chico una camisa verde y otra azul.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para mi cita con Zelda—Respondió el Hyliano.

—La azul.

—Ok

—Oye, ¿Cuándo es su cita?—Pregunto el ángel.

—El viernes.

—Si.

—Este viernes.

—Que si Pit.

—Ósea que es el mismo viernes cuando es tu primera pelea.

—Exac… ¡Que!, ¿A qué hora es?

—A las siete.

—Rayos justo a la hora de nuestra cita.

—Oye, nunca me pediste una

—Contigo no con Zelda

* * *

**Cuarto Ness y Lucas**

— ¿Lucas está bien?—Pregunto Ness.

—Si, no te preocupes es solo que me duele la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

—Por favor

—Vamos.

* * *

**Pasillo del tercer Nivel**

—Y que te quede claro que no me vas a volver a molestar maldito gorila—Le grito Marth a Ike que iba delante de Él.

—Mira yo no sé pero si querremos seguir en el torneo hay que llevarnos bien.

—Me estas proponiendo una tregua

—Si

— De acuerdo pero cuando me hagas algo vas a ver porque se fue Mewtow de aquí.

* * *

Y hasta acá lo dejo, siempre son mil palabras, el próximo capítulo se llamara "De terapias y mas" Gracias por sus Reviews, hasta la próxima


	4. De Terapias y Locos

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que ven aquí es mío, si así fuera seria millonario

* * *

**De Terapias y Locos**

* * *

**Oficina de La Psicóloga**

— ¿Nombre completo?—Le pregunto la Wii Fit Trainer.

—Master Hand

— ¿Ocupación?

—Mira ahórrate las preguntas, y es más, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

—Usted me mando a ver a todos de la cabeza y decidí empezar con usted, así que, ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

—Pues algo estrazado, ya sabes convivir con locos nunca hace bien.

—Y, a ¿Qué se debe que llame a todos locos?—Le pregunto la Entrenadora.

—Todo se remonta a mi infancia allá en Tangamandapio, ahhh Tangamandapio mi pueblito natal, yo era muy feliz allá donde vivía con mi mama y mi papa pero luego vino Crazy a destruir todo lo que yo creía que era bueno y alegre—Respondió la Mano.

—Pensé que eran gemelos—Dijo la entrenadora.

—No lo somos el es adoptado, ¡Pero si le dices algo tú te mueres!, por cierto me siento mejor eres muy buena psicóloga—Dicho esto la mano se retiro.

Oficina de La Psicóloga 10 am

—Y, ¿Cuando sintieron que ya no había amor entre ustedes dos?

—Cuantas veces le debo decir que no somos: Novios, Amantes, Ni siquiera amigos—Grito Martha a la entrenadora.

—Muy bien primera etapa negación.

**Oficina de La Psicóloga 12 pm**

—…Así que en resumen tu nada mas eres agresivo cuando te provocan?—Termino de preguntarle La Entrenadora al Aldeano.

—Ya le dije mil veces a usted y hace estúpida mano que no tengo problemas de la ira así que si no me deja ir…—El chico no pudo continuar porque la Entrenadora le disparo con un calmante.

—No me pagan lo suficiente…

**Cuarto de Link y Pit**

—A ver si entendí ¿Mañana tu vas a ir primero a tu cita y luego regresaras al torneo?—Pregunto Pit.

—Si pero aun no consigo recepción para ningún lugar—Dijo Link algo triste.

—Bueno tal vez yo te consiga uno en Le Petit.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? El restaurante es muy exclusivo

—Veras yo siempre puedo pedir una mesa porque la madre de mi tío segundo que es hijo de la vecina y esta es vecina del vecino del amigo que tiene de novia a la camarera que es la amante del dueño me debe un favor así que te la reservare—Respondió el ángel.

—Pit gracias—Link abrazo al ángel suavemente.

—De nada pero ya me las pagaras en nuestra cita.

—Pit por centésima vez no tenemos una cita.

—Ósea que ¿Estas terminando conmigo?—Pregunto Pit con lágrimas en sus ojos—Pues bien sabes qué pues no te necesito ya conseguí a alguien mejor y es… amm… Peach si ella, ella si me valora.

**Jardín**

—Oye Lucas, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—Pregunto Ness.

—Ya me estas preguntando algo.

—Bueno si es pues quieres ir mañanaporunhelado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que si quieres ir por un helado—Pregunto Ness viendo el suelo.

—De acuerdo.

**Cuarto de las chicas**

—Y bien ¿Que les parece este vestido para mi cita de mañana?—Pregunto la soberana de Hyrule.

—Me gusta—Respondió Peach, en eso tocan la puerta y entra Pit llorando.

—Pit, pastelito de cielo, ¿Qué tienes?—Pregunto Peach con tono maternal.

—Pues…es…que…Link…Me…dejo…plantado—Dijo entre gimoteos.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto Zelda.

—Es…que…mañana…íbamos…a…tener…una…cita

—Ese maldito me estaba engañando contigo—Grito Zelda enfurecida.

**Cuarto de Wolf y Fox**

—Oye zorrito, ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?—Le pregunta Wolf a un Fox que estaba algo distraído viendo por la ventana.

—No lo sé, ¿Por?

—Porque mañana tu y yo iremos a cenar.

— ¡¿Qué!?, ¡¿Pero!?

—Cállate no quiero que se entere toda la mansión.

**Oficina de La Psicóloga 8 pm**

—…Así que tu problema es que empiezas a sentir algo por tu "Enemigo"?—Pregunto La Wii Fit Trainer.

—Bueno algo así—Respondió Fox.

—Bien mi consejo es que te liberes un poco y veas si sientes algo por el de verdad.

**Pasillo Tercer Nivel 11: 00 pm**

Se oyen algunos pasos y como una puerta se abre.

—At first i was afraid i was petrified kept thinkin' i could never live without you by my side; but then i spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong—Se oyó el canto algo desafinado y despertó a un fontanero.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Luigi?—Mario se dio cuenta que su hermano tuvo un ataque de noctambulismo y luego se fijo que estaba vestido como Madonna.

— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!—Pregunto Master Hand al ver a Luigi mejor no dijo nada y se retiro a una gran velocidad.

— ¿Por qué huye?—Pregunto Mario.

—No quiero ver eso—Respondió la Mano antes de salir de la vista y luego Mario se dio cuenta porque atrás de él Luigi y Crazy seguían con esa melodía.

—just turn around now ('cause) you're not welcome anymore weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye did i crumble

**Cuarto de Wii Fit Trainer**

Se oyen que tocan la puerta y La Wii Fit Trainer abre.

—Necesitamos terapia para olvidar—Dijeron los dos.

—Saben que renuncio ustedes están más locos que yo, Intente ayudarlos pero ustedes son mas incómodos que la posición del perro—Les grito cerrándoles la puerta en la cara y luego la abre.

—Pasen feliz noche.

**Cuarto Ike y Marth**

—Te dije que no voy a hablar contigo—Dijo Marth.

—Por fa, di que sí, que te cuesta.

—Si digo que si te cayas y me dejas de insultar.

—Yo no te insulto.

—Y cuando me dices princesa.

—Es un pequeño apodo que te puse.

—Sabes que mejor duérmete.

—No Marth es súper importante.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego mi inspiración el día de hoy, El próximo capítulo se llamara: Venganzas y una cita fallida, hasta la próxima.

PD: Ya vieron que Olimar regreso hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida.

PDD: La próxima actualización sera dentro de dos semanas justo para mi cumpleaños y como regalo para ustedes les traeré un dos por uno.


	5. De amenazas, citas y secuestros

**Disclamer**: Bla Bla Bla nada es mío bla bla bla tengo hambre.

* * *

**De citas, Venganzas y Secuestros**

* * *

—Bien querido pastelito de cielo hoy haremos que Pit caiga—Dijo Peach que estaba vestida de comandante—Tu misión seducir a Link y hacer que todos miren la rata que es y tu Zelda tu misión es ir a esa cita para que todos piensen que estaba contigo y cuando salga Pit a la acción todos sabrán que es un embustero—Dicho Peach lo escribe todo en una pizarra.

**Comedor**

— ¿Mi pequeño Zorrito ya estás listo?—Pregunto Wolf a Fox, Fox solo movió el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Te dije que no iba salir contigo—Respondió con una voz serena.

—Bien si no es por las buenas será por las malas—Dicho esto tomo lo más cercano a él en este caso Ragnell (La espada de Ike) y lo golpeo en la cabeza para luego echárselo al hombro— ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho esta espada aquí?—Se cuestiono el Lobo para luego dejarla en el piso y salir.

**Más temprano ese día**

—Ike necesito tu ayuda—Grito Samus.

—Ya voy—Grito el mercenario con la boca llena ya que estaba comiendo en ese instante.

—Rápido— Volvió a gritar Samus, dicho esto Ike va pero luego se recuerda de su espada.

—Bien piensa Ike tu espada o esta pierna de pollo, bien sin mi espada no puedo pelear pero sin la comida no tengo energía y sin energía no hay fuerza por eso llevare la comida—Luego salió y luego volvió a regresar por otra alita de pollo.

**Presente Salón principal**

Se veía al aldeano cargar una bolsa negra que llevaba algo dentro de ella.

—Oye—Dijo el Capitán Falcón asustando al Aldeano.

— ¿Te ayudo?

—A que así claro

—Wow esto si pesa, ¿Qué traes aquí un muerto?—Bromeo el Capitán haciendo que el Aldeano se preocupase más de lo que estaba.

**Cuarto de Pit y Link**

—¿A ver ya me eche desodorante?—Se4 pregunto Link y se olio la axila—Listo—Dicho esto tacho algo en su lista—Bien ahora mentas y demás—Luego vio su reloj y al verlo se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y salió corriendo.

Cuarto de las Chicas

— ¿Bien lista Zelda para ir con el engaño?—Pregunto Peach.

—Si, y Link sabrá porque no es bueno jugar con mis sentimientos—Respondió la soberana de Hyrule.

—Bien, ¿Pit listo para la seducción?—Pregunto Peach para ver a Pit llorando.

—Yo…Lo...Amo—Estaba diciendo el ángel entre lagrimas.

—Si pero es un embustero—Dijo Peach.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto Pit secándose las lagrimas.

—De Link.

—No lloraba por el lloraba por la película pobre perrito su amo lo engaño para que se fuera—Dicho esto empezó otra vez a llorar.

**Hangar**

Bien todo listo y ahorra iré con mi lindo Zorrito a tomar unas vacaciones y cuando vea a donde lo lleve me amara y nos casaremos y tendremos mucho hijos—Iba pensando Wolf en lo que despegaba su nave con Fox noqueado y bien sujetado al sofá.

**Jardín**

—Muajajajajajja y eso te enseñara a no meterte en mi vida—Empezó a decir el Aldeano en lo que golpeaba algo a un holló que había hecho en la tierra pero no se había percatado de que alguien lo estaba viendo.

—Tenia razón…es…un...asesino—Dijo Luigi temblando y escondiéndose para el mismo.

**Le Petit**

—Bienvenidos madame y caballero su mesa está servida yo seré hoy su mesera—Dijo una chica de pelo naranja—Por aquí—Los guio hasta una mesa para que se sentaran y les llevo una carta para que ordenaran.

— ¿Bien Zelda que tienes hoy?—Pregunto Link.

—Nada—Respondió la chica con frialdad.

— ¿Enserio?—Volvió a preguntar el chico.

—Si enserio y no sé porque te preocupas por mi si te gusta alguien más.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?!—Pregunto el chico nervioso.

—lo sé todo Link todo.

—Princesa déjame explicarte es que hoy no había agua y por eso no me pude bañar.

—Ahhh…

—Lo siento.

—No me refería a eso, me refería a Pit—Dijo la princesa volteándose.

— ¿Pit?

—Si Pit

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?—Y luego de decir esto en el escenario donde estaban los violinistas Pit tomo un micrófono.

—Atención mundo ese hombre—Dicho esto Pit señalo a Link y las luces siguieron hasta estar con Link—Es un engañador, infiel, traidor—Empezó y Link aparte de estar rojo entendió o eso creyó y luego salió corriendo después de que todos lo abuchearon y de que se sintió humillado por algo que no había hecho.

—Eso le enseñara—Dijo Pit y al ver que todos lo miraban él empezó a cantar.

**Cuarto de Marth e Ike**

—Hola princesa ¿como estuvo tu día?—Pregunto Ike intentando fastidiar al príncipe que estaba leyendo.

—Bien hasta que tu apareciste.

—Entonces ya lo pensaste.

—Si y mi respuesta es no—Dijo Marth en un tono firme y autoritario.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—Aparte de porque eres un bobo e idiota y porque fingir que somos esposo para enorgullecer a tu padre y poner celosa a la princesa de Crimea no me llama la atención.

—Vamos y pues ya se te dejare de molestar—Dijo Ike, Marth no dijo nada.

—Hare tus tareas—El príncipe solo frunció el ceño—Hare lo que tú me pidas.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

—La pregunta aquí es ¿Y porque no?—Contesto Ike.

—De acuerdo pero si te propasas tren por seguro que no podrás tener hijos—Le advirtió Marth.

**Heladería**

— ¿De qué quieres tu helado?—Le pregunto Ness a Lucas.

—Ahh de chocolate.

—Bien deme dos grandes de chocolate—Dicho esto saco un billete y pago.

—Oye no debiste hacer eso yo iba a pagar mi helado—Dijo Lucas.

—No importa—Dicho esto se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a platicar hasta que cayó la noche.

—Creo que es ho9ra de que nos vayamos a la mansión—Opino Lucas.

—Está bien—Dijo Ness algo desanimado.

Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión vieron al Aldeano cavando un holló y luego metió algo que se asemejaba a un cuerpo al holló.

—Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo—Luego empezó a reírse como maniaco, Ness no supo qué hacer lo único que hizo fue tomar a Luca antes de que tocara el suelo e intentar que el loco no los viera.

**Adentro**

—Ven se los dije es un asesino—Dijo Luigi a los que había convocado y bueno nadie asistió más que Crazy y Olimar.

—Hay que atraparlo y llevarlo con la ley—Dijo Crazy y Olimar asintió.

—Bien eso haremos y desde ahora somos los caza Aldeanos.

* * *

PD: ¿Qué pasara ahora?

PDD: Siento la tardanza ya tenía esto escrito en mi cel. Y bueno me lo cambiaron y tuvo que rescribirlo.

PDDD: ¿En donde esta Wolf y Fox? ¿Qué le pasara a Fox al despertar?

PDDDD: ¿Qué pasara con Link? Y ¿Con los caza Aldeanos?

PDDDDD: ¿Reviews?

PDDDDDD: Hasta la próxima.


End file.
